


Alfred’s plan

by Ewq1111



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family Fluff, Married Couple, Mars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewq1111/pseuds/Ewq1111
Summary: Alfred and Anya are happy with their son Xander, the reprensation of the Mars colony but what if Xander is forced to live on Mars by the order of Alfred’s leader? Alfred has a plan for it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainDumbassIGuess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDumbassIGuess/gifts).



 

The Summer day blessed the party at America’s house. He invited all the nations for his son’s birthday, Alexander Hamilton Jones or ‘Xander. He is to represent the colony in mars both the RSP and NASA established. Anya & Alfred are happily married and were able to work out a system to take care of Xander. Anya would have Xander from January to June and Alfred would have him from July to December and on holidays they visit. Xander was happy to be with his parents and loved them both.

  
“England dude, I’m glad you show up!” Alfred said wearing a muscle shirt and his American flag shorts.

  
“Well I didn’t want to come here since I already went to your birthday but I wouldn’t want to miss Xander’s own birthday. After all, he is the only person who’s not you...yet”

  
“Yeah that’s great dude but where’s your swimsuit?”

  
“My what?” England said

  
“Dude I put it on the invite, it’s summer after all. If I were you I change at once cause I gave the first 10 people here a water gun.” But right before England said anything, he was then hit with cold blast water. He was soaked and turned around to see the culprit.

“Ok, who’s the little shite who soak myyyyy why ‘Xander hello.” England looked down on the small child wearing a blue swim short.

  
“Hi, uncle Artur! Did I get you?” The small child said with a twinkle in his eyes like America’s.  
“Oh yes, plenty.”

  
“Do you know how old I am?!”

  
“I don’t know. How old are you?”

  
“I am…” Xander pulled out his hand and count his fingers.

  
“This old!” Xander said with his five fingers pointing out.

  
“That’s nice Xander and I decided to give you the perfect gift. I’m going to make you the best Yorkshire pudding you ever tasted.” England said. Xander then saw his dad waved his hand behind England. Making a gagging face and telling him to switch his present.

  
“I love to but can I get another teddy bear. Please.” England's gave a confused look to the colony.

  
“Strange, why is it when I want to make you something, you want another teddy-”

  
“England, mon ami!” England's turned and saw France saw chasing him with a squirt gun and having a dark smile on his face.

“No, stay away from me you frog!”

  
“You can run but can never get away from my squirt gun!”

  
“No! I don’t want to be squirted by any liquid you shoot out!” England ran while Francis’ followed and did his laugh. Alfred left a sign of relief and patted his son on the head.

  
“That was close one right Xander.”

  
“Daddy, why does uncle Artur food taste bad?”

  
“It’s because he’s British!” Another voice called out, it was Anya wearing a summer hat and a red swimsuit.

  
“Mommy!” The colony runs towards his mother where she happily obliges to carry the small child.

  
“How’s my little подсолнух doing?” She said.

  
“I’m great, mommy! Did you see me hit uncle Artur?” The colony said in excitement.

  
“Yes and mommy is very proud of you but don’t do that to people who are aren’t wearing their suits. Got that?”

  
“Yes, mommy!” The colony said as he hugged the large nation's neck. Alfred was about to start the grill when he saw his president walked in the backyard. It was strange since Alfred didn’t invite him but thought it was no harm done. The joyful nation walked over to his leader.

  
“Hey dude, glad you came! Even though I didn’t invite you it was still nice for you to show up.”

  
“Yes, Listen, Alfred, can we talk?” The president said concerning.  
“Oh, sure.”

  
“Inside.”

  
“Okay.” The two walked inside and Alfred closes the door behind as they entered the kitchen.

  
“So what is it you wanted to talk about?” The man before him took a deep sigh and sat on the chair.

  
“It’s concerning Mars. As you know, a few people still don’t agree about the colony, believing it to be a waste of time and money.”

  
“Oh man, I heard about that. I saw the riots on T.V, but what does it have to do with the colony?” Alfred said.

  
“Since Xander himself is a nation, my staff and I thought it will be best if the little one gets to live in his planet, to know and understand the environment.” America smile then went away when he said that.

  
“I’m sorry, did you say you want a 5-year-old to be sent to a planet?”

  
“People are going crazy and we don’t want him to get hurt. Besides, he would be accompanied by a group of volunteers who would watch over him that would be handpicked by me.”

  
“When can he return?”

  
“Well, we don’t think he should leave since we will be establishing a sort of UN for planets and…” His voice faded away as Alfred stood there in shock. Hearing that his son would be sent off to another planet, he would not be able to see him again. He’s only five, why send him this early?

  
“Jones? Mr. Jones?”

  
“Ah, but- you can't do that he’s only five!” Alfred scream

  
“I know Mr. Jones but we think at this age he will understand the colony bette-”

  
“He’s only five!”

  
“You can still see him in the holidays.”

  
“But that’s not enough! He has to have care!”

  
“What do you think there will be an assistant. Look he has a week to be on that rocket. He will see the planet from top to bottom and stayed there! You and Anya can only see him on holidays and on his birthday! End of discussion! Understand?” America was ignoring him, he wanted to punch this guy so much and find the people responsible for all this hate for mars and destroy them, sending his son to the vastness of space and not allowing Anya and him to even be there for him. He was grinding his teeth and tried not to do or say anything that will hurt him.

  
“I said, is that clear?” Alfred took a deep breath and let it out.  
“Yes, I understand.”

  
“Good, I’ll give you time.” The man patted Alfred on the shoulder. He left thru the back door and left Alfred in the kitchen. He looked at the screen door and saw his son playing with Ukraine and Canada. Alfred wipes away a single tear from his eye. He sucks it up and heads outside to join the party.  
Later that night, when everyone left the party Xander was wearing his pajamas and still opening his gifts.

  
“Daddy, look what uncle Mathew got me!”

  
“A moose doll, how cool,” Alfred said trying to ignore what happened earlier. He didn’t know how to tell Anya or Xander about what happen or what the conversation was about. He knew Anya would be heartbroken and Xander would probably not know what’s happening. Alfred awoke from his thought bubble by feeling a small hand touch his face.

  
“Daddy is something wrong?” The colony said out of concern.

  
“Hey Xander, it’s past your bedtime already, dude,” Alfred said trying to ignore his question.

  
“But I'm not tir… TIRED!” The colony said in a poor excuse of sounding awake.

  
“I know my little подсолнух, but you need to conserve your energy. You’ll open the rest tomorrow.”

  
“Ok.” Russia picked up the small colony and took him to his room upstairs. They reached the door to his room and open it seeing the room with a bookshelf, a model toy plane hanging from the ceiling, the American flag painted on the wall, and his bed decorated with a sunflower pattern. Russia put her son gently on the bed and pulled the blanket right to his shoulder. Russia quietly hummed a tune and began to sing.

  
“Спи, младенец мой прекрасный, Баюшки-баю. Тихо смотрит месяц ясный В колыбель твою. Стану сказывать я сказки, Песенку спою; Ты дремли, закрывши глазки,Баюшки-баю.” Russia placed her hand on his forehead.

  
“Look how cute he is, Fedya. Our little Баюшки is like an angel, I’m glad God gave us this one for us.” Alfred tried not to tear up in front of her but failed to do so.

  
“Anya I need to tell you something.”

  
“What’s wrong?” Anya said noticing Alfred’s eyes being red. They went outside in the hall and Anya closed the door behind her.

  
“Alfred, what's wrong?” Anya said. Alfred had to tell her but feared her reaction and what would happen.

  
“Anya, my boss came today, he said that due to the incidents surrounding the planet, he agreed that Xander has to stay at Mars so he- he can know the planet much better and becomes comfortable. They want him to stay there, and we can only meet him on holidays and birthdays.”

  
Anya’s face contorted to a surprised expression, she turned around, covered her mouth, and started to cry. Alfred hugged her from behind and slowly started to cry as well.  
“They can’t take him away from us, he’s 5.”

  
“I know that. But we have to be strong on this one.” Anya looked at Alfred with disgust and got turned to rage.

  
“What do you mean to be strong? Our son is being taken and that is all you have to say.” She said with anger and sadness conflicting her voice.

  
“I know Anya, they’re giving us a week for him to get ready. So we have to spend time with him.” Alfred comforted her, even with his pain, he still had to stay strong for him.

  
“I-I’ll try.” Anya hugged Alfred tightly while tears were coming out, Alfred was holding his in by biting his lips. Knowing what to do now, he has to be strong. Cause he has a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, the two were sitting on the sofa. Alfred was holding Anya by the side while her face still had tear residue, her eyes were red and she didn’t want to say anything to her son because she wight tear up again. Alfred just sat there and was comforting his wife by reassuring that it will be fine.  
“How are we going break it to him?” Anya said “he’ll be heartbroken.”   
“Don’t worry, I have a plan. All we have is not tel Xander the truth, if we do then he will be distraught and not want to go. For now we just have to send time with him as much we can.”   
“What if he knows we’re lying?”   
“I don’t know?” They sat there and saw their son walked down the stairs, still wearing his rocket pajamas.   
“Daddy? Mommy? What is going on?” The little boy said. Alfred got up and walked towards his son picked him up in his arms.  
“Hey Xander” Alfred said, having all joy leave out of his system. “We want to talk to you. We know how you want to visit Mars right?”  
“Oh yes! I want to see it very much!”  
“Well we decided you should live their fo-for a bit.” Alfred strained to finish his sentence.   
“Really?!” Xander said with so much excitement. He was really going to live in Mars. Who wouldn’t?  
“I can not wait to go! Will you be their, mommy too!?”   
“I’m sorry but mommy and daddy will be busy. But we can visit when we can.”   
“But I want to be with you both.” Xander said. Anya gets up from the couch and hugged her son.  
“We will make sure we visit you a lot, right Alfred?  
“Yeah.” He sadly said.   
“Okay.” Xander looked down. Anya tried to cry but was holding in her tears.  
“But I can’t wait to go to Mars!”   
“Yeah” Alfred and Anya hugged him tighter “Me too.”   
The entire week Alfred and Anya spend time with Xander as much they can. Monday they went to Central Park to have a picnic, Tuesday they went boating, Wednesday they camped outside in the stars, Thursday they made cookies and ate pizza, Friday they stood home and did a Disney marathon, and Saturday they packed everything that Xander needed even a picture of them and finally, Sunday.  
They arrived at the Washington flight International, Xander wore a blue coat and had a white scarf wrapped around him. Anya and Alfred followed him as they looked for a person holding his name. They saw a woman bearing a light green uniform with a patch of the Mars colony on her right shoulder.  
“Alexander Jones?” The woman said  
“Uhh Yes.”   
“Hi, my name is Penelope Acton Malus and I would be your caretaker. You arrived on time, but the ship won’t leave in about 15 minutes. I’ll give you time to say your goodbyes.” With that said, Xander walked over to his parents and said “Bye Daddy, bye Mommy, I’ll write to you everyday.”   
“Thank you подсолнух” Anya said. “Make sure you are nice to Ms. Malus and be careful out there.”   
“And don’t take anything that looks suspicion son. And- and make sure don’t forget us.”   
“Daddy, I’ll never forget you. You can always visit me, right?” Anya and Alfred looked at each other while Anya tried not to tear up. Xander waved goodbye and hold Penelope's hand while the two saw them enter the gate.  
They stayed there till they saw the ship to Mars blast off and waved thinking they saw Xander waved back, after the ship disappeared from sight Anya began to cry and collapsed on the floor. Alfred pulled the woman to stand up while she was still crying. Anya saw as her child was sent off to another planet in the hands of a stranger.   
“Anya please, I know that it’s bad now but we can’t be like this. I know it hurts but we have to be strong, for him.” Alfred still hugging his wife who finally calmed down a bit and was looking at the sky.   
“Y-you’re right, I need sometime to-to adjust. That’s all.” Anya said wiping off her tear and saw the other ships take off, Alfred was thinking to himself *The holiday can’t be that far, can they?*


	3. Chapter 3

A month has flown by since Xander went to Mars. Thanks to Tony, Xander is able to get letters to and from his parents back home, he says he likes his room, it has a window to look outside and see the other planets, and the people there are nice, especially Penelope. He misses eating real foods like hamburgers or borscht because the food paste & protein cubes taste bland. In his last sentence he puts “Daddy, When can you visit? I want you and mommy to see Mars!” America almost cried from reading that but remembered he had to stay strong. He kept his letters in his desk for safekeeping. Anya on the other hand… well Alfred hasn’t heard from Anya in quite a while. He’s actually worried about her, she won’t answer his calls or text back. Alfred was gonna learn why.

 

  The meeting with the nations started and America as usual got there late. He sat down on his seat and from the side he saw Russia, she looked pretty normal no signs of crying, red eyes, or marks on her neck. She looked fine.

 

   The meeting began with Germany talking about the job crisis.  “Now Russia, you said that you had an idea to solve this problem?” The German said,

 

“Oh yes.” Russia got up from her seat and pulled out some papers. “My plan is to raise industry by expanding our services so we can start making a direct route to Xander.” Russia just froze after saying that, while people were whispering and had a look of confusion.

 

“I mean, develop a more direct route to the hiring process, we would have the p-persons man-maneuv-manuc- I can't do it Alfred!” Russia bursted out crying and ran to the exit, America followed her and left the other nations in the room.

 Alfred followed her to the parking lot where he saw her in a fetal position by her car. He went over to try to pick the iron curtain up but Anya pulled him by his tie and said. “I can’t do it Fedya! I can’t face the fact I’d watch my son get taken away from me!”

 

“Anya I know-”

 

“But we did nothing! We did nothing and you know that! I cry everyday for him, I can’t sleep without hearing his voice, every letter is covered in tears, I can’t even last a day without checking his room. Why must every child I love get taken away from me? Anastasia, Alaska, now...” Anya’s sadness took the best of her and she continued to hold on to Alfred’s tie.

 

“Anya please, try to help me out too. We just nee-”

 

“You didn’t do anything! You let your boss take my son in front of me! Why didn’t you stop him!? Don’t you care!? Do you even care about your son!”

 

“YOU’RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO MISSES HIM!” Alfred screamed so loud that it broke glass from nearby building. Anya was surprise to hear Alfred had a very loud voice, especially since he’s so carefree and all. Alfred realizing his mistake, quickly apologizes.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to but your not the only one suffering. I miss him too but I have to stay strong, I have to because, I’m the US. I have to stay strong because if I don’t then who would?” Alfred hold on his wife closer and soon tears began to fall.

 

“I would do anything just to see him again.*sniffle* Anything.”

 

“Me too.” The two nations sat there holding on to each other and bawling their eyes out, while the others inside the building looked at the them thru a window overlooking the parking lot. Alfred shot a look at them and all of them dispersed.

Alfred got up but Anya was still holding on to him.

 

“Alfred,” She said, “C-can I stay at your home? I don’t want to go back to Russia.”

 

“Uhh sure, Anya. You can stay as long as you need to.” Anya wiped her tears and quietly,

 

“Thank you.”

 

She went into her car and drove off, Alfred waved goodbye as he went back to the meeting. When he arrived, he saw everyone whispering to one another but stopped when they noticed Alfred.

 

“Mr. America,” Japan broke the silence. “Pardon my nosyness but what were you and Mrs. Russia were talking about? Why was she crying?”

 

Alfred looked at Japan and at the other nations who waited for an answer. “Just… just her time of the month.”


	4. Chapter 4

For a week, Russia stayed at America’s house. She ate little food despite being given a large portain, said little to anyone except America and Alaska, and she slept only in Xander’s room. At night, they can hear her weeping. Alfred was getting ready to go to work, apparently there was a press conference explaing the mars situation. Alfred went into the the room to kiss Anya goodbye. “Listen Anya,” Alfred spoke. “I’m heading to work, you want anything when I come back?” There was a long pause, Anya didn’t say anything so Alfred laid a kiss on Anya’s cheek and got up from the bed.

 

“Our son.” She weakly said, Alfred sighed and left. Before leaving, Alaska, California, and Kentucky stopped America. “Dad,” Cali said. “is she still crying?”

 

“Yeah, I’m afraid so.”

 

“I don’t understand,” Kentucky said, “if she misses him so much, what doesn’t she go after him?”

 

“Because she would cause an international incident dumbass.”

 

“Alaska!” Alfred yelled. “But that is true. And if I went after him, I would be disobeying my president.”

 

“I just hope she gets better.” Cali cuts in.

 

“She will, just give her some space. I’ll be back in a bit.” The two states left and Alaska was the left alone with America.

 

“Dad?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Do you think, we can have Xander to come visit us?”

 

“I don’t know, with all the hate towards the colony, I don’t think he can come back.”

 

With that said, Alfred left and went to work.

 

At the press conference, Alfred wore his blue tuxedo. He saw the media write down answers, ask questions, and take pictures of the event. It was Alfred’s turn to be asked. He got to the podium and basically did the usual.

 

A woman raised her hand and Alfred pointed at her. “ Lizzie Stride, New York hour, Mr. Jones what will happen to the people who were responsible for last months riot regarding the colony?”

 

“They will be held accountable and be met with justice.” After that, a man raised his hand and Alfred pointed at him.

 

“Jimmy Acostco, NNC, Mr. Jones in all honesty, do you personally think that the mars program was a waste of time and money?”

 

Alfred paused a bit to think about it, He was caught in a bind. If he answered, no then people would come after him, but if he answered yes he would being hurting his son and Anya in the process. He was left there frozen as people wanted to see his answer. Then, an old woman got up, pushed aside Alfred and got into the podium.

 

“I believe what Mr. Jones means, is that the mars colony was nothing more but a waste of time on the American and the Russian people and has no effect on society and…”

 

Alfred tuned out her voice. He was standing there while someone called his son a waste. He was mad, they did this, the rioters, the anti-mars people, and the politicians. They’re the reason why his son was taken away from him. He finally had enough of it. He got back onto the podium and pushed her aside.

 

“Excuse me I got this.” Alfred said.

 

“Mr. Jones, I believe I was talkin-”

 

“Oh, go back to guarding the graveyard, cryptkeeper!” The woman shut herself up and the the media gasp.

 

“No! I don’t think that the Mars colony is a waste of time or money! The colony has open ourselves to a new age of discovery. Thanks to Mars, science and technology has gotten better, we have spaceships, and a new spot for industries. For God sake, the planet is all green because of it. Mars is not only a nation, but a clear example that we can expand and grow the human race! And if you don’t like that, then y’all can go fuck yourselves!” The media murmured and gasp as Alfred cussed, then he ran towards the exit.

 

“Mr. Jones,” A man shouted from the doorway, “where are you going?”

 

“I’m getting my son back!” Alfred shouted happily.

 

“Don’t worry Xander,” Alfred said under his breath “I’m coming to get you! Cause daddy has a plan!”  


End file.
